Too much of a good thing
by Scorpina
Summary: The last of the Mortal KombatWWE stories. Alls well that ends well right?... WRONG! Especially when the Elder Gods think a certain dragon has too much power....
1. Chapter 1

Too much of a good thing.

Chapter 1- They harsh reality- Raiden

I had spoken with the other elder gods of the recent events of Earth Realm; all were quite pleased as to how things have turned out. "I tell you, that Mortal was an inspiration! He had accomplished many things, and masters his powers" I spoke aloud.

The council was silent to my gloating. "We have called a meeting because of him," stated my older brother. The god of the Earth.

"Why? He isn't doing any harm," I stated to them all. I saw that look in their eyes, fear… and perhaps resentment. "What's going on?"

The goddess of the water stood. "He is too much of a threat to us all, his powers have grown and will continue to grow beyond that of our own, he cannot be allow to due so" she said.

I nodded to that. "So, we just have him take some away, not a problem"

"Says you Raiden!" snapped the god of darkness. He was like Shao Kahn in many ways, dark and kept to himself. "He is a much larger threat to us now more than ever, I have been given the task Raiden. I am to destroy him"

This wasn't want I wanted to hear. "You all better be kidding me on this. Destroy the Dragon King?" I demanded.

There was a nod from every immortal on the table. "We have no choice, he must be destroyed or else he will take over everything. It's just a matter of time before he does," stated the goddess of the wind. "I'm sorry Raiden"

This really pissed me right off. They don't even know Kane, and yet they all agree he should be killed. "I won't let you" I said to them.

All eyes came to me. "You hinder this motion Raiden?" Dark asked.

"Damn right I do. I refuse to let you take such an innocent person from this realm when he has done nothing but protect it! I refuse to allow you to take his life!" I stormed out of there; I had to warn Glen of what could be a very dangerous predicament for him.

I went to Earth Realm quickly, finding him in the back with some of his fellow co-workers. He was with the dragons strangely enough, who were talking about their past adventures… they were about to get into a whole new one. The young fella, Randy Orton was with them. I knocked on the door; they stopped talking among themselves and looked to me.

"My God, he knocked!" stated John Cena with great excitement.

They all laughed. "Raiden, and what do we owe this honor to your presence?" Kane asked. He was as happy as he could be. I let out a deep sigh and instantly he knew this wasn't good.

"Randy… you know how I said about him screwing us over with something later on?" he asked. Orton nodded to him. "Well here it is" He looked to me wondering what it was this time.

"Kane… Glen. Please forgive me for this, but at least I am warning you before it happens" he explained.

Before I went any farther Shao Kahn walked into the locker room passing out drinks. "Hey, welcome to the get together" he said offering me a beer.

"Not now. The Elder Gods want Kane dead!" I snapped.

There was silence in the room, Kane too was stunned beyond any other news I have given to him before. "Dead? As in… Dead dead?" he asked.

I nodded. "The god of darkness is coming for you, he's a hell of a fighter," I told him.

"Ah yes, Dark. Worst than me!" Kahn stated as he recalled him.

Kane put his beer on the floor and tried to think things through. "Will they let me talk to them?" he asked of me.

Taker snorted to the idea. "And shoot ya where you stand. More likely" He stated and he was right too.

"You said that the gods couldn't kill the dragons!" Randy spat to me. "I heard you!"

I nodded to them. "They changed their minds"

Kane growled to the idea and the concept of fighting elder gods. "Well… Cena… I think you know what I'm thinking," he said.

John nodded. "If they want some… they can come get some"


	2. Chapter 2 Great Just great

Chapter 2- Great… just great- Kane

So, now that I officially have a hit me sign on my back. How the hell do I fight elder gods? Huh? "So, I am open for suggestions here guys. My ass is in the fire on this one"

The guys seriously thought it over. Orton did as well. "It's not fair they are hunting you. More or less, they will come after us since we would avenge you if something did happen" Dave spoke aloud.

"Naw, they are just going to kill us anyway for our hides" Rob sighed aloud. He turned to Orton. "Any ideas Ninja?"

Randy smirked to the nickname Rob gave him. "No, but I sure as hell will fight by your side"

I turned to Kahn. "Any suggestions?" I asked of him.

He shrugged as he drank some of the beer. "Give them hell. There's a reason they are after you, and if Dark does come for you. I suggest you handle him," Shao stated as he pointed to Taker.

Sara was stunned. "Mark? Why him?" she asked.

Shao had a 'trust me, you'll see' look on his face. Knowing something we didn't.

Raiden looked to me with a sad expression. "I will fight with you," he claimed.

"We'll there's a first for you" smirked Cena who just got zapped by lightning. Not a wise thing to say to the Thunder God.

This wasn't going as good as I expected. I turned to Raiden. "Why the hell are they going to kill me when all I have done was defend Earth? Something's rotten here," I said aloud.

Kahn nodded to me. "And there is. Let me explain to you here and now Glen, Elder gods fear anyone stronger than them. Right now… you're just about getting there. There's a little trick that you don't know about yourself. But that will make itself known in due time. For now Kane, sit back and enjoy the ride" Kahn grinned as he placed his feet on the coffee table.

Batista stared at him oddly. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" he asked.

Kahn grinned as he toasted his beer. "Yeah. I figured they were going to do this eventually. But Kane trust me on this when I say it. When Dark comes, have Taker deal with him and just watch them closely. If Taker has problems then step in. You will know what to do," he explained.

Ok… this was confusing the hell out of me greatly. Why was he so at ease with all of this crap? Hello, my life hangs in the balance here! I took a strong shot of beer; this wasn't going to be pretty. Not one bit.

However Randy was oddly calm about this. "You know what, I don't think it's going to be that serious" he said aloud.

"There just went his mature attitude," muttered Taker.

"No, really hear me out. If Kane managed to defeat all those guys, how can he not defeat the elder gods? Huh?" he asked aloud.

"Well let's see, there's at least oh I don't know 10 IMMORTALS!" yelled John Cena.

Shao smirked to us all. "You ought to listen to the boy," he explained.

"Your confidence is catchy huh?" I asked him. Kahn sat there snuggly in the recliner like there wasn't a care in the world right now.

"Glen, none of the Elder Gods know what you look like. So relax and whatever you do. Don't turn into a dragon and don't use your powers" Kahn stated.

"But Raiden says the gods are always watching" Sara replied.

Raiden and Kahn laughed aloud. "Yeah, like we would keep watch constantly!" smirked Raiden; he took started to feel more at ease with this. "Perhaps… this won't be so bad" he said aloud.

"Coming from you, something tells me Hell will be unleashed," I whispered.

I knew the guys felt as I did, we were stepping on toes of immortals. Hell I've bled blood and as far as I can tell… Elder gods don't.

I stood up from my chair and left the room. Knowing quite well I was being followed out. "Reptile… how much did you hear?" I asked aloud in the halls. He became visible right beside me and hung his head for eavesdropping.

"Everything"

I sighed aloud when I stopped to look at him. "I got a snowball's chance in hell don't I?"

Reptile was quiet to my question, afraid of answering me.

"All I know of is this, the gods are vengeful creatures and will stop at nothing to destroy their target… However this has me confused as to why they wish for your demise, since you have done no harm to them" he hissed.

I sighed aloud. "Why don't I just give them my powers?" I asked him.

Reptile shook his head. "You cannot, for they are now a part of you as Scorpion is Randy Orton. Kane, you mustn't let them get to you"

"Well what do I do from here?" I asked.

"Fight!" Reptile grinned. "And I will be at your side!" he took a knee and bowed before me.

"Rep… you can get up, people are staring"

(Author's note: I apologize for the story delay everyone. I am in the process of getting my first major novel edited and soon to be published. I'll keep you posted)


	3. Chapter 3 Enter Darkness

Chapter 3- Enter Darkness- Kane

Normally it was suppose to be just Raw on TV tonight, yet thank God Taker was in the back. I was doing my match against a heel Hurricane… now known as Gregory Helms when I saw a black mist come oozing from the ring. This wasn't part of the show, and I stopped to stare at Helms. I could sense something powerful here and turned to him. "Get out of the ring!" I ordered. He didn't know how to react at first so I just grabbed him and threw him over the top rope. That would do it. My back had been turned when the fans started to scream. I could hear one kid yell.

"KANE BEHIND YOU!" I ducked just as a blade came down! It sliced through the ring ropes like a hot knife through butter… this must have been an elder god.

"Stand still boy!" he ordered as he pointed his blade at me. "You know why I am here!"

I tried to look as innocent as possible. "Vince wanted to liven up the show?" I asked.

He was about to bring down his blade once more when I just rolled out of the way. Something strong and powerful came from behind of Dark, knocking him to the ground with authority… it was Taker! Oh Thank God for that man.

Taker was in his dragon form and stood poised to battle. Dark only laughed at him. "A dragon battles a god? Seriously, this is too rich!" Dark tried to strike down the Deadman. But Taker caught his fist in one hand. He had locked hands to see who would be strongest. The arena's light flickered and the mist grew thick by the minute. Lighting sparked from their fists and eyes. Neither was going to give way to the other, how Taker could match a god in power I will never know. Yet I felt something strange happening to me the more I watched. It's hard to explain, it was like I have seen this all before… or perhaps done it before.

Dark and the Deadman released each other's hands at the same time. They were perfectly even.

A grin came over Mark's face. "Wow, I got the same strength as you do" he smirked. It didn't please Dark one bit. Even thought he was an elder god, Dark wasn't one to play fair. He pulled out a small blade and was about to plunge it into Taker's stomach. I got in the ring and did something stupid to say the least. I took the blow, the blade cut into my gut and I bled greatly. Dark laughed not seeing Reptile behind him! Reptile took hold of the sword he used earlier, and stabbed the side of the elder god. Dark was stunned to say the least when everything started to get messed up from here. I felt Dark's power leave him… he was getting weaker as it drained through the sword wound. I on the other hand… I felt great! Never better to say the least. Dark stared at me with a stunned look.

"You knew it! YOU KNEW IT!" he screamed at me. He vanished into black mist screaming and cursing me when I suddenly noticed where he went to… my open wound was taking in Dark's power and strength. It sealed itself up when it was all said and done.

Taker stared at me oddly and rather stunned. "What the hell just happened?" he asked of me.

I looked down at my hand, the blood was gone and it looked like I was never even stabbed. "I… don't know," I whispered back slowly.

The crowd on the other hand was chanting like mad. "THAT WAS AWESOME" was one chant going and that considering a swear word.

I was so freaked out with what had happened, I ran to the back without thinking. My head was spinning like mad for a strange reason. I didn't hear Taker come up behind me. He placed his hand on my shoulder, asking if I was ok when he was sent flying across the room! I didn't do anything! Really… well… at least I don't think I did.

"Taker!" I screamed when it sunk in what had happened. Taker was out cold on the ground, little bolts of power surged all across his body like static. What the hell did I just do? Kahn came down the hall and saw the damage was done; he simply nodded and went on his way.

"KAHN!" I yelled out to him. He stopped to look at me. "What did I just do?" I asked of him.

His eyes looked down at the Deadman and he smirked. "You did what was meant to happen" that was the only explanation he gave me as he went on his way… did what was meant to happen? What the hell does that mean? I carefully picked Taker off the ground and brought him to a locker room to rest up. What the hell is going on?

One moment I am standing face to face with Dark. Next thing I knew. Dark was sucked inside of me and I some sent Taker flying across the hall… what the hell is going on here? Is this what the Elder gods could be fearing about me? Damn, I am so confused right now. I hope I never do that again.

I decided to sit for a while until Taker came too. John and Rob ran in to check on me. "Dude… that was SICK!" John stated with a smile. "I never knew you could do that!"

I shrugged to the idea; well neither did I. "What happened to Dark?" Rob asked of me.

"Hell if I know. I just saw him get sucked into my bloody wound and next thing I knew I was running to the back. Taker just touched my shoulder and well… he ain't the best looking sleeping beauty. Yet that's the best comparison I got right now" was my reply.

Rob check Taker's pulse and everything, it was normal and he wasn't give a concussion. "He'll be ok," he said.

"Yeah… I just wish I knew what happened" I sighed.


	4. Chapter 4 Truth or Dare

Chapter 4- Truth or Dare- Shao Kahn

"We will have to tell him," I told Raiden as he took the appearance of the electrician. He wasn't too thrilled with my proposal.

"Tell him! Are you mad! Do you know what that would do to him? The poor mortal has been through enough" he spat back at me.

"You saw what happened to Dark, it's just a matter of time now. And I know you understand this too. He's going to ask questions, are you just going to lie to his face?" I asked.

Raiden fell silent just as the door to the room we were in knocked. "Come in!" I called out. Vince McMahon stormed right in, trying to blab out the words as to what the hell he just witnessed on the TV.

"What have you done to Kane!" he demanded of me.

Raiden and I turned to one another. "Well, it's not what we have done… it's what is being returned" I started to say.

Yet my words halted when I saw sensed someone at the door eavesdropping. "Whoever is at the door, you might as well come in. I know you're there!" I called aloud. In walked John Cena. He looked rather disappointed that I caught him in the act.

"Sorry, I'm just worried about Kane" he explained.

I nodded to him understanding that. "Well the thing with Kane at the moment is…" all of a sudden the light started to flicker and the floor was shaking. Some other elder was here! Smoke started to fill the halls as we ran out to see what was going on. The god of fire, Inferno was setting a blaze to the walls around him.

"COME OUT KANE!" he screamed as he threw fire from his hands. Yet out of the smoke, Randy Orton dressed in his armor started to do battle with the elder God. He was able to suspend himself in mid air, doing the same bicyclical kick the great Liu Kang had done to Shang Tsung once before. He kicked Inferno outside getting everyone inside out of harms way.

"That boy really impresses me!" I smirked as we followed them out. Randy stood calm and collected as Inferno had to regain himself from what just transpired.

"A mire mortal… You honestly think you have a change against a god!" Inferno laughed.

I could tell Orton was smiling behind his mask. "I'm called a legend killer for a reason, besides who says anything about trying to defeat you" he shot back.

There was a plan brewing in the mind of that boy, he was on to something… unless he's distracting Inferno! Orton fought bravely until the elder god was just too powerful. He grabbed Randy and threw him harshly through the wall of the arena.

"ORTON!" John called aloud.

Inferno smirked to all of us. "Where's your champion now Raiden?" Inferno was about to step forward once more until Kane ran out of the hole Orton went through.

"Right here" He attacked Inferno head on and began to really… how do mortal describe this… bring on a world of hurt? I never get use to this code, anyway. Kane just took Inferno out and the strangest thing happened once more. Yet this time, Kane's right arm became ablaze. When he touched inferno… the elder god turn into fire and was absorbed right into Kane's body! Kane was on fire, when it all died down he looked at us with great concern.

Vince was lost for words as to what just occurred. "I could have broadcasted that fight," he muttered.

It was then when Kane came to us, with a lost expression on his face. "Please… tell me what's happened to me?" he asked.

I turned to Raiden and knew what had to be done now. There was no way around it. The boy was scare of what was happening to him, I couldn't blame him one bit. We took him back inside as the smoke cleared out of the hallways. Vince checked on Randy, Orton was just fine, a little battered but ok. I sat Kane down in my locker room and Raiden had a strange look on his face. With a sigh I was able to sit next to Kane and look him in the eyes.

"When you were the Dragon King, many years ago. You had the powers of every element, as did your loyal warriors. You see, when you died, your powers became loose, and wondered the worlds and realms until they came to Earth Realm. No one knows for sure how it became so, but your powers took the form of beings… it created the gods" I explained.

Kane had a blank expression on his face. "Created… the gods… wow" he said in a lost tone.

"Ditto on that" Cena spoke aloud.

"It's not all" Raiden called out. He sat next to Kane. "You see, Kahn and I were mortals then when this happened, we saw the most magnificent light coming from the mountain top and went to see. Both of us were struck by your power, and made us gods too. Yet the powers that were loose were that of the Elder gods. Like Dark you have encountered. He was the pure power of the Undertaker back when he was a dragon" Raiden explained.

"That's why they were even!" Kane whispered. "Dark couldn't defeat where he came from"

"Bingo" Raiden stated. "Now I see why they wanted Kane dead. Because they all knew they came from him and the others… Speaking of others…" We turned to the door. The Undertaker stood there more alert than ever before. He was rubbing his head.

"Did anyone get the color of that train that hit me?" he asked.

"Black with red stitches on the sides, about seven feet…" Vince smirked.

Taker turned to Kane with a stunned expression. "We got a reason. Sit down, and listen up" I stated.


	5. Chapter 5 Why us?

Chapter 5- Why us?- Undertaker.

I sat there taking in everything of what Shao was saying… you know what. I don't even bother to ask why anymore. It's lost all sense and meaning anyway. "So… The gods are really Kane's and the dragon's powers manifested into living things with human forms?" I asked aloud.

"Yeah" Raiden replied.

I just shrugged my shoulders. "Nothing is surprising me anymore" I got up to leave.

"Mark, there are more on the way" explained Vince.

I nodded to him. "Yeah, I figured that, two down. What ever the hell is left to go" I took my leave. To be honest I was sick and tired of all of this crap. I didn't really care what was going to happen; yet I worried for Kane.

He followed me out with a concerned look. "Taker… Taker…" he called to me. I stopped and saw the fear in his eyes. "Help me if others come?" he asked. "I don't know what the hell I'm doing… it just doesn't feel right to me anymore"

I nodded in agreement with him. I didn't feel right about this and hell I ain't feeling my best right now since I was knocked out. But I agreed with Kane, I would stick with him. The guy is like a brother to me. Who am I to turn my back on him?

We went to check out on Randy, who seemed to be just fine, not a scratch on him. "What did you say happen?" I asked Orton.

"Oh man Taker, I was thrown through a wall!" he smirked, grinning at the fact that he felt invincible. "Stung, yet hell it would have killed me!" he explained.

"I think we found Mick Foley's kindred spirit," I muttered to Kane. It made him laugh, leaving Orton wondering what the hell was so funny.

Kane and I walked out, only to run into Dave. He had a concerned look on his face. "I see what's going on… who's coming next do you assume?" he asked of us.

Kane sighed aloud. He didn't know; these Elder gods had plans of their own. Yet their main goal is to have Kane dead… and then me… since I seem to have now consumed an elder god second hand.

"We will let them come, and we will raise some hell. You know that. We just need to be prepared for the worst," I explained to them.

Kane nodded as Batista agreed with what I said. "Question is, who's next?" Dave asked of us.

"That was a Goldberg moment there Dave" Kane smirked to him, yet his smile quickly disappeared. The poor guy was miserable as hell with what's been going down. There has to be a way to make it so everyone is happy. And so those damn elder gods leave us the hell alone!

The rest of the night was quiet to say the least, we were all met at the hotel room for drinks. Orton looked to be on edge for a strange reason. "You ok Randy? It's like someone is going to attack you with a chair or something!" his father stated.

Orton brought his finger to his lips. He heard something odd. I got the room to shut their yaps as I began to hear it too. It was a low rumble, coming in closer, I saw my beer glass on the counter starting to shake as the beer fizzed and foamed over. Dave looked at me and nodded. We knew it was another attempt on the elder god's part. Yet what it was I didn't know.

We ran outside just as Kane was walking right towards us. "KANE STOP!" I yelled.

He took one step when the ground shook; we all nearly lost our balance. Yet Kane was being pulled into the blacktop like quicksand!

"COME HERE!" I heard Orton yelled aloud. He launched his harpoon at Kane, it wrapped around his body. Orton started to pull has hard as he could. "HANG ON KANE!" he yelled to him. How that boy kept his balance so well as the ground shook…. I don't know. But Randy was pulling hard and Kane tried to get himself out. Dave managed to regain his ground. He turned into his dragon form, don't ask my why he did this… but I swear to God it worked. He did his little dance whenever he comes out onto the ramp. It combated the quake around us, and makes the shaking stop. I didn't feel any other power around us. Perhaps they left?

"Whoa… I won" Dave grinned.

I turned to Orton who looked tired as hell; he used up all he had to keep Kane up. "You did good," I told him.

"Thank you" Randy smiled back to me.

"Uh… Guys" Kane called aloud. He turned and saw he was now stuck in the driveway. "Any ideas now?" he asked.

Damn, I know it wasn't funny. But hell I couldn't stop laughing! He was half way stuck in the ground!

Dave was smirking and knew he had to get Kane out. Orton fell over laughing his ass off. But Dave got him out no problem. He forced one foot into the ground and was able to part it with great ease. Kane pulled himself out and Dave pushed the ground back together.

"That would have been one huge ass pothole" Batista smirked.

"Yeah, and I wouldn't have been a hell of a speed bump" Kane shot back. The elder gods are starting to get more and more risky. Pulling this off in a high-populated area… damn. What low would they go to get Kane?


	6. Chapter 6 The final straw

Chapter 6- the final straw- John Cena

Ever since those elder gods have been going at Kane… no one would stand by his side… no one but the dragons that is. I haven't left his side since this had happened. I've been worried about him. Same with the Deadman who at the moment could give a rat's ass as to what the elder gods have next. Randy Orton has appointed himself to be Kane's bodyguard along with Reptile. Hey, at least Randy is trying.

We were sitting in the back locker room. Kahn was with us as he spoke of the elders. "They won't give up until there is none of them left," he explained to us all. "Right now, you have taken down two… not bad for a start I say"

"I was nearly engulfed in blacktop Kahn" Kane shot back at him. "I nearly had started a career as a speed bump or urban legend"

I rolled my eyes to the idea. "Why the hell don't they give up? If they see what happens when they fail. Why continue on?" I asked aloud.

"Simple, because of that, they refuse to allow it happen to another god. Therefore their logic indicated that the target must be killed" Randy stated, as he didn't even look at us when he spoke.

Taker put his finger in his ears to clean them out. "That wasn't OUR Randy speaking, was it?" he asked.

"It was" Reptile confirmed.

"I was joking" Taker replied back. "Well the thing is Kane can't go on looking over his God damn shoulder every second. We need an end to this now!" he stated.

"I agree" Batista nodded.

Rob and I also concurred with Taker's statement. Kane however wasn't so sure. "Why don't they just take my powers huh? I mean; I didn't want them in the first place!"

"Your powers cannot be removed since you have mastered them so well, the elder gods knew this day would come… but they have to make sure you were full power." Shao explained.

"I don't get it, if they are the living version of Kane's Dragon King powers… and all the dragon powers… why are they trying to kill us?" I asked.

"Simple, they have established themselves in the mind of mortals and immortals alike, many have titles and realms all with their name to rule on them… they don't want to give that up since they have lives now" Randy stated once more. Quite out of the ordinary for him.

"Randy, Shut up, you're scaring me," Batista snapped. "He's never made that much sense before"

I had to agree with Batista. Randy never did sound that mature before.

We sat in silence. Dave was rather angry at how things were going, but it went down hill when we got a phone call. Taker's cell phone ranged. "Hello?"

Taker fell quiet, his eyes widened in shock as his voice became a tremble. "No… please don't tell me…. What about my children?" We were all standing up, something's gone down. Taker hung up his phone. "Sara's gone," he whispered. "Taken from the house… the children… my God…"

"What about your kids?" Kane asked.

Taker was trying to keep himself composed. "The kids are safe… my dogs surrounded their rooms… Sara was the only one taken" Tears started to flow down Taker's eyes. "They took her… the sum bitches took my wife"

Kane's hands clenched in rage, "They will come after my family next… all of our families," he growled.

"We got to stop them" I spoke.

Reptile told me he would go and tend to Taker's children. Taker agreed. Kane was now so pissed off he was going to do something about it.

It was time for a challenge. "We have to stop them once and for all now…" before he finished his sentence. Batista's eyes shot to the door, he sensed something.

"Hold that thought… Kane, we're about to take one more down," he said. Dave turned into his dragon form. We followed Dave out into the parking lot, where we felt the earth starting to shake from under us. Batista stood poised and grounded as the shakes grew more and more.

"It's the Elder god of Earth!" Shao yelled out. The earth started to shake more and more. We all turned into our dragon forms to avoid the shaking. This elder god was meaning business. We watched in horror as the cars started to shake violently back and forth, one at a moment's noticed was thrown up into the air and turned over as it landed on another car!

"Ooo, Hunter ain't getting his deposit back on that" I said aloud knowing that was Hunter's car that just got crushed.

Dave however wasn't impressed. "IF YOU'RE SUCH A GOD, WHY NOT SHOW YOUR FACE YOU COWARD!" he yelled out. The ground shook more and more violently; cars were tossed over in an instant when a large man emerged from the ash fault. He was larger, much larger than Batista.

"Who dares mock me!" he roared to us. Dave slowly went to the ground, standing before the elder god.

"I don't mock you, I challenge you!" he snapped back.

The elder god looked almost amused to Batista. "A simple dragon? What of the others? Do they not wish to fight with you?"

Dave planted his feet. "No, because this is my battle!" Dave wasn't budging a bit. Randy teleported up to the rooftop to get out of harms way. This was going to get ugly.


	7. Chapter 7 Battle of the beasts

Chapter 7- Battle of the beast-Randy Orton

There was a look on Dave's face that I have never really seen before; he was stern and serious as he glared into the eyes of the elder god. Normally Batista is playful some wad, like a big kid. Yet tonight, when facing someone of power. It's all business. I have never really seen someone as large as this god before. He stood at least eight feet tall and his skin was solid rock. Much like the Thing from the fantastic four. Yet he had a beard and hair on the side of his head. "You pathetic creature, you honestly think you can deal against a god?" he asked Dave.

"Stop stalling and let me show you." Dave charged at the elder god with a force, he bulldozed right though him… litterly! Dave lowered his head and plowed through the body of the god with a force, yet it wasn't much good. After all the elder could just repair his body with ease.

Dave turned around and locked hands with him, it became a power struggle between the two, and just like Taker and Dark, and they were evenly matched. Yet I started to see Dave was weakening. My eyes saw why. The Earth God was connected to his element, the earth itself. Batista can't harness that power, not yet at least. I stood at the roof's edge just as Dave was thrown hard into the wall.

"HEY! YOU COWARD!" I yelled out to the earth god.

His eyes shot up at me. "Who dare call me such!" he snapped back.

I grinned at him, placing on my mask. "I did. You're nothing but a coward, hiding behind your powers knowing damn well this isn't an even fight. The others were and yet you are in fear of my friend Batista!" I laughed.

Needless to say, the god wasn't too pleased with my insult. Not to mention he didn't notice my living harpoon creature took the other out of my hand and slithered down the wall, I grinned as it coiled around the god's feet.

"How can you say such to an immortal, you fool!" he yelled.

I laughed back at him. "Simple… I know your weakness. KANE, TAKER JOHN CATCH!" I yelled out. My harpoons shot skyward they instantly caught them as I ran off the rooftop. The more I fell to the ground, the more the earth god was lifted off of his element. Taker, Kane and John pulled on the ropes hard forcing the elder off his feet. I landed on the ground and watched the elder god's power drop. Dave recovered and grinned.

"Nice thinking Orton!" Batista called to me. He started to charge; with a great leap he catapulted himself from the ground. Plunging through the elder who this time, couldn't recover. His body turned to ashes as his power was forced into Kane's body. Kane in return blasted Batista with a green lightning. Yet Dave didn't fall. He welcomed the blast and felt so alive.

"DAMN!" Batista grinned as he began to jump in place for a moment. "That feels good," he purred.

They all came down from the sky, Taker started at me with a stunned look. "I got to admit Orton… you impressed me"

Coming from the Deadman, that's a big compliment. Dave looked like a kid with a new toy; he felt power in him surging through his body like nothing he's ever felt before. "Kane, this is awesome!" he said with a grin, he began to flex his muceals and even making his pecks do a little flexing as well… I have no idea why he does that. "What does this mean?" he asked.

Kane shrugged for the moment. "Well, we have taken out three elder gods. And Sara is still missing. We got to find her, before the gods start going after our families" he stated.

Batista agreed completely.

"Should we ask the Lin Kuei for help?" I suggested.

Kane shook his head no. "As skillful as they are, they have nothing at stake in this. We do not being in more than what we have to" he replied. Just then we heard a loud CRASH coming from the inside… something was wrong! Running in, there was Snitsky in his half animal form being thrown about like a rag doll.

"Where is he!" demanded the elder god… and it was a chick!

Gene smirked. "I can't say for sure… why do you want to know? Whatever happens anyway… it's not my fault" he smirked. The woman grabbed hold of him. Her appearance was like a fish or something. When she caught glimpse of Kane, she ran… and she was taking Gene with her.

"Catch me if you can god slayer! If you don't in time… he will drown!" she teased.

"Damn it all!" Kane hissed as he gave chase to the elder. We were near the sea, since the arena wasn't that far from the shore.

"Let's head her off!" Before anyone spoke I teleported them to the beach. Shocking them all once again.

"Whoa… we really are at the beach!" Dave muttered. "Randy… you're freaking the hell out of me!"

I didn't answer Dave, for that goddess was right in front of us with Snitsky in her grasp.

"Let him go!" Taker growled to her. "He isn't part of this, it's the dragons you have a beef with!"

She didn't care. "I think I will keep him, after all… I need someone to keep the other one company!"

"Sara" Taker whispered as the elder goddess leaped over our heads, I tried to strike her down with the harpoon creature yet Gene… I just saw him shake his head no to me before he was dragged under the water. Bubbles came from where they were until they stopped…

"SNITSKY!" Kane yelled aloud, he was about to rush in after him, but Taker held him back.

"No… Kane, we need to wait on this," he said.

"But… Gene…"

"He's a shark, remember? He has gills. He'll be fine," I said. "I think he had a plan… the goddess spoke of another down there… Sara is down there"

"All the more reason to give chase" Cena spoke up.

"NO" I snapped. "Wait… trust me and wait." I begged of them.

"What the hell do you know that we don't?" Dave demanded of me.

I couldn't explain it either… all I knew was if we went down there, we could be disturbing a very carefully laid out plan… or perhaps we are just buying our time.


	8. Chapter 8 Pulled into this

Chapter 8- Pulled into this- Snitsky

It was so cold… the water was freaking cold! The more this woman pulled me down, the harder I found it to breath. Lucky for me my shark side kicked in, my neck felt like it was slit open when the gills grew out. I was able to catch my breath but not very well. One thing I learned is that I need to keep my head forward. If I was dragged feet first even with gills. I would drown. I learned that on the animal channel… it's one of the only ways to drown a shark… what?… Don't tell me you don't watch it too! COME ON! There's nothing on Sundays! Anyway, I soon found it so damn dark; I couldn't see anything before me. I actually passed out now that I think about it. Yet when I came too, I wasn't alone.

"Gene…. GENE!" my eyes opened, looking beside me was the Deadman's wife. Sara.

"Whoa… what a rush" I moaned as I tried to regain myself, I realized I was a lot more shark than usual. My skin was tough, as my arms looked smaller yet my finders were webbed and abit clawed. Sara was in her dragon form no doubt. "How can you be surviving under here?" I asked her.

She shrugged to me; she had no gills what so ever and yet she was able to breath under the water. I looked at the prison we were in. Made of coral or something.

"Well… this sure beats wrestling in a ring" I stated sarcastically.

Sara wasn't impressed. "She left over an hour ago, get those damn teeth of your working!" she ordered of me. Man, she's cranky…. Much like Taker…. They were meant for one another!

Anyway, I started to bite into the coral; damn the stuff was harder than I thought! I lost a lot of teeth on this, yet I was lucky that they grew back quickly. "Come on, we got to get you out!" Sara ordered me. Why? We're not in a rush are we?

Sara was shoving me hard and forcing me to get out of here… wherever here was. "Where do we go? I'm lost down here!" I told her.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Just swim up, not matter what, swim up you got it!"

"What's wrong with you?" I asked of her.

Sara looked rather annoyed with me. "If you're not out of the water by the time she gets back… which is sundown… you will never change back to normal!" she stated. Ok, now that was serious! We started swimming upward… I didn't know how far down we were, but all I can say what little light I saw… was vanishing. Sara was a powerful swimmer; she wrapped her tail around me and started to get to the surface much faster than me… yet we had a roadblock. The goddess of the water stood in our way.

"Oh come now, stay! You are both wonderful pets" she grinned. Sara stood in front of me, prepared to fight.

"We ain't pets you stuck up bitch!" she snapped back. Sara went right at her; they couldn't do that much under water. Just try and over power one another. A throw or punch would instantly be weakened by the mass around them… yet somehow that didn't seem to stop them. I was so caught up in this; I nearly forgot to get to the surface. I was easily over 700 meters away… I can't swim that fast! But something did catch my eye… floating in the water… it smelt good… My eyes saw a big fat stake… Damn the shark in me. I swam over to that, rather than trying to go upward. My teeth bit right into it as I tugged with all my might… yet something was tugging back harder! I was suddenly pulled up rapidly… faster than Sara swimming… I was being reeled in! I broke the water's surface just as the sun had set.

"THERE HE BLOWS!" I heard the Undertaker call out as I breeched to the fresh air. I didn't realize I was surrounded by ocean. Randy was standing on top of Batista's back pulling me up from the water still. My body slowly changed back to normal, but I had a slight problem… my teeth were loosing grip on the stake! Lucky for me Cena took hold of me and Rob took the other side.

"It be the catch of the day!" joked Randy as he smirked down at him.

"Shut up already Orton!" I snapped back.

I looked down, wondering what was going on with Sara and the other goddess. Kane dove into the water to help her; there was silence for such a long time. No one could hear anything or see since it got dark. But a powerful blast of water came skyrocketing upward, like a bomb had gone off! As the waters became still, Kane came out from under it. Sara was close at hand, which sent Taker diving in after her. Never have I seen the Deadman so relieved in his life to see his woman back in his arms… I couldn't blame him though.

Before this was all said and done. I felt myself go upside down very suddenly. Rob and Cena held me by the feet! "What the hell! GUYS!" I growled to him. Randy stood next to me, posing. Dave held him up as Orton used that damn harpoon creature to take a picture!

"Sorry Gene, I needed proof of this catch!" Orton smirked.

That kid is gonna pay, I swear it. Well, I rather be a catch of the day… than forever be the one that got away.


	9. Chapter 9 one final bout

Chapter 9- One final bout- Kane

"I swear he was the size of Snitsky!" Randy went on saying as we got back to the locker room. Eric saw the picture and was killing himself laughing.

"Oh, Cena I haven't laughed this hard since that Hunter Potter story got back stage!" he grinned.

"What the hell is Hunter Potter?" asked Taker

"Triple H as Harry Potter…. Anyway. What's going on… where did you go?" Eric asked with concern. I filled Eric in on the details saying that the goddess of the water kidnapped Sara. However Sara defeated her and now has her full dragon powers back.

"What now?" Taker asked.

I looked seriously to everyone. We all almost had our powers back. All but Rob, that girl Shannon and Cena. "I go alone to face the remainder of the gods. And Please trust me on my choice" I told them all.

Taker wasn't going to accept it. "Not without help you ain't!"

"Mark, please I know I have to do this alone!" I begged. Cena could feel something strange about him, like he knew something. "Trust me?" I asked Taker once more.

The Deadman rolled his eyes and only nodded to him, reluctantly going along with my choice. I thanked him as I walked down the hall… I came across one man… that no doubt you all know by now that he is no longer with us.

Eddie Guerrero. He was smiling to me as I walked down the hall. "You give them hell Essa!" he said to me with the biggest grin on his face.

I smiled back to him. "What else would I give them?" Eddie took hold of me by the shoulder as I turned my back to him to walk away. Gently he turned me around, giving me the utmost serious look from his smile.

"Promise me… you will be careful right homes?"

He was so worried about my well being, I only smiled back to Eddie nodding. "But of course I will. You know me"

Eddie gave me a pat on the back and watched me leave… my God. I still get it pass my mind that he is no longer with us. I tell you here and now that he was a great man. Words cannot express him, nor will I attempt to explain. Just know this, there is no better man would I would have called my friend.

When I had walked away I could feel a power coming right at me, what remained of the Elder gods had come forward and taking me off the realm. I soon found myself standing in a room of light, what remained of the gods stood before me. The gods of light, chi and heart they didn't seem threatened by me, nor was I of them. "Glen" stated the goddess of light.

"Miss" I replied. "Let's cut the crap here, and let me state that you're brethren attacked me first!" I stated to them all.

They simply nodded. "We have noticed that and realized there is no use struggling anymore. We submit to you," the god of Heart explained.

This was rather shocking to me. "Uh…. Ok… what's the catch?" I asked of them.

"This catch is… no one can know of their powers. Not unless needed. Only you will be able to recall such actions. They can only know if they are needed." Stated the god of chi… no doubt that was Rob's power.

I nodded to them under the stipulation. "Well what about Shao Kahn? Or the fact that I got a reptilian security guard at our arena?" I asked.

"Oh they will know of them… yet not their powers." They explained.

I looked to them oddly. "So… they can know of Shao Kahn, Raiden, the reptile guy… yet not their powers? This is screwed up" I shot to them bluntly.

"Do you have a better idea then?" they remainder of the gods asked.

I thought it over for the moment, and smiled to them. "I do" there was a grin on my face for sure when the idea came to mind. I did what I had to do. I took what remained of the three gods and brought them into my body, only to unleash them moments later to the proper body. But now my idea… what need to be done to ensure none of this ever happens again… my idea should work. At least… I hope it does…


	10. Chapter 10 When it all comes to an end

Chapter 10- When it comes to an end- Kane

"So tell us, what did you do?" asked John as we sat around the table for coffee, it was only the dragons that did so. I smiled to them all. "Well there's a spell on all of us currently, only we remember really what went on. However you cannot tell another soul, it's impossible for you to do so anyway" I told them all with a smile.

Sara looked at me oddly.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well right now, we may look and sound like we're talking English when we are not. Watch this." I just saw Vince walk by. "Mr. McMahon!" I called aloud. Vince stopped in his tracks and stared at me oddly. "I'm king of the dragon people, I am going to steal your company from under your feet and make you kiss Big Show's ass," I said.

"Kane… What in God's name did you just say to me? That was a bunch of gibberish. Lay off the coffee!" he said. He walked away afterwards.

John looked at me in total shock. "So when you tell others of your powers, it just sound like a bunch of crap?" he asked.

"Basically your words get scrambled so you will talk like a hyper person on coffee or a drunk" I explained. "Yet we all still have our powers and able to change form… yet there is a catch, you can only transform when it's a emergency… and your body would know when that is," I stated to them all. They gave a single nod to me understanding my explanation.

"What happened to Raiden and Kahn?" Batista questioned.

"They have been sent back to where the gods ruled. There needs to be a balance, they are the yin yang factor" I told him.

"And Reptile?" Rob asked.

I smiled to him. "He's still here, McMahon knows him as a employee with a bad skin condition" I smirked.

Taker nodded to me as he looked at me dead in the eyes. "Is there something your not telling us? How can Raiden cast that strong of a spell?" he questioned.

Oh, I did forget to tell them one thing. I took the liberty of erasing the part of their minds that know of my sorcerer powers. Oopes… well… not really.

I smiled to Taker. "He has his ways" We stood up from the table. "So, I suppose this meeting is adjourned?" I asked.

"Yeah… so no one else knows of this?" asked Batista.

I nodded to him. No one remembers his or her animal form at all let alone what has happened over the past few months. I couldn't help but smile as I saw Dave walk out of the room. Eddie was standing right behind him, smiling as he always did.

Eddie turned to look at me and wave. Just as Batista called out Benoit's name, the two have become good friends through Guerrero. His presence is always here.

"Kane, what are you staring at?" Taker asked me.

I snapped out of it, seeing he was giving me a bizarre look. "Oh, nothing, just a friend" I replied to him.

Well, I sure was glad that was over and done with, as far as I know there are no other villains in Mortal Kombat… hopefully. I am finally able to go back to a semi normal life… after all. I got powers, and I'm not afraid to use them! Well… to be honest, I think I'll use them for small pranks here and there. That's all… For now!

The End


End file.
